demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Damien Blake (Bei)
Damien Blake ''' is the main protagonist and hero of the Protogenoi Series as well as one of the main characters. He is a nontraditional Greek Demigod, son of Erebus (Erebos) and Talia Blake. Damien wasn't a traditional hero that lived his life at the safe haven of the Greek Society, he was unfortunate enough to catch the wrath of the Gods and had been chased around the world until his seventeenth birthday where he learned about a safe place for his kind, but there is more than meets the eye on this Demigod. History Birth Damien Blake was born on September 24, 1998 in White Plains, New York to Talia Blake and Erebus, who was under the alias Hector Blake. He was born with a birthmark that Erebus had to remove in fear that the Olympians would look upon him as a crime against the laws that the Primordial had established. Damien's life never was a quiet one. Soon after his birth he was attacked by creatures. The very same monsters that hid in the darkness attacked him. First two snakes attempted to strangle him in his crib. After that he was nearly drowned by a sea creature in the beach when he was four. Systematically every horrible thing that ever happened to him, was tied back to his birthmark. Childhood Damien would later grow to understand the darkness, but he never accepted it fully. He would often hate the dark, as the creatures that wanted to kill him always came out in the dark. By the time Damien was 12 he met his first monster. The one that revealed itself to him. After that encounter everything changed. Damien became much more analytical about things, and began to take precautions. By the time he was 13 Damien ran away from home, in an attempt to lure the monsters away from those he loved most, primarily his mother, Talia. At the age of 14 he met a group of others just like him. And he grew to learn about a group of others that were stationed not to far away in a remote section of the Long Island Sound, where Demigods would train, those were the children of the Olympians. While Damien was sectioned off to a small part of land that was not to far off from the Montauk beach. Personality Appearance Powers & Abilities '''Telepathy: '''Damien can mentally communicate with others, transmitting his image and at interdimensional range, and possibly can do the same to any other intelligent being. He can also see what happens in other places by creating an illusion inside their minds. '''Mind Control: '''Damien can directly affect and control the minds of others, they will begin to degenerate and show cadaverous features, then die when the effects pass away. '''Tactical Enhancement: '''Damien seems to have extensive abilities to calculate tactical plans both in and out of combat. This ability is proven to be limited due to his heritage not being of a war god. '''Demigod Enhancement: '''Damien is expressed to have natural abilities due to the fact that he is a demigod. He is shown to be a skilled fighter in both acts of close and distance combat. He is shown to have keen trajectory skills and even is proficient with a sword, bat or knife. '''Necromancy: '''Damien can summon the dead and has control over them. This also seems to allow him to hold control over the dead. He is shown to cast the living into the damned and even be capable enough to release the dead from their torment. '''Telekinesis: '''Damien has the limited ability to control and manipulate objects with the use of his mind. His telekinetic abilities have slowly grown up to the point where he could flick his finger and cause items to fly across rooms and even vast distances with some decent focus. '''Darkness Manipulation: '''Damien can summon darkness and choose targets to become visible. He can also use darkness as a means of transportation in order to transverse vast distances. * '''Shadow Travel: '''Damien can travel anywhere in the world using the shadows. He can also send people into shadows and navigate them their way out of shadows without physically being there with them. This a feat that not even children of Hades possess. * '''Shadow Absorption: '''Damien can absorb the darkness within him as well as fade within the darkness. This is usually an ability that makes the user become one with shadows and makes them transparent to some degree. * '''Shadow Regeneration: Damien can heal minor injuries with the use of the shadows. This is actually an adaptation of shadow absorption, he uses the shadows to absorb the pain and injury into another dimension, this causes his body to return to the state prior to the injury. * '''Shadow Gurren: '''Damien has the power to summon up the vast reserves of the shadows and call upon a large battle avatar known as Gurren. This allows him to combat with even Gods and can even force upon himself the powers of his own father. Damien is heavily drained after this and needs three days worth of rest after performing such a feat. Tools & Weapons '''Erebos '''is a powerful Stygian Iron blade that was forged within plasma. The sword is the celestial weapon of Erebus, the Primordial of Darkness. It is shown to have a heavy energy siphoning affect on almost anyone. The only ones that can manage the weapon are Erebus and his children. The blade can rip apart the fabric of the universe and can also kill Erebus himself. '''Mors '''is a powerful Stygian Iron blade that has been forged within the River Styx. The blade is shown to have the same affect as Erebus but to a far lesser extent. Morse is a just-in-case-things-get-ugly weapon that Damien rarely uses but is often seen carrying around. Trivia * Damien Blake is named after a DC comic book character from the Batman franchise,. * Damien's mother's name is Talia Blake a direct reference to Talia al Ghual, the daughter of Ra's al Ghaul, the leader of the League of Assassins. * Damien's dominant hand is his left hand but he can use both hands when it comes to both sword combat and physical fist-to-fist combat. This makes him ambidextrous, an individual who can use both his left and right hand independently. * Damien shares qualities with Percy Jackson: ** He has a half-sibling. ** He accused of stealing a powerful god's relic/weapon. ** He is sarcastic and witty. ** He is a natural born leader. ** He despises when people are bullied. ** He is capable of using his powers o heal himself. ** Both are credited to be children of powerful Gods. ** Both are shown to be inclined to marry their significant other. Category:Children of Erebus Category:Children of Erebos Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods